


While Baby Sleeps

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Lace Panties, M/M, Parenthood, Parentlock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top John, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock catch a few moments together while the baby is asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While Baby Sleeps

John very quietly closed the door. “There; she’s finally asleep,” he said quietly, turning. He started as Sherlock was standing directly behind him, robe open to reveal his favorite pair of lace panties and a hungry gleam in his eyes. “Sherlock?”

Reaching out, Sherlock took his hand and lead him away from the door, back towards the front room. He shrugged off the robe and let it drop to the floor, slipping to his knees. “You’ve been working too hard since the baby came.”

“Babies tend to take a lot of work,” said John, smiling fondly as he ran a hand through Sherlock’s curls.

Sherlock put his hands on John’s thighs. “She’s asleep now, yes?”

“Soundly.”

“Good.” Sherlock got a hold of John’s zip with his teeth and pulled it down. John groaned at the sight and unbuttoned his trousers. “You deserve a reward.”

“Mm, you’ve been taking care of her too, maybe we both deserve something,” he breathed, watching Sherlock slide his pants over his half-hard cock.

John tugged his hair, knowing how much Sherlock liked it. “Show me,” he ordered.

Sherlock looked up at John with eyes going dark, licking up his shaft before taking it into his mouth and sucking slowly. John’s head rocked back, cock quickly at full attention. They hadn’t had time since the baby came.

Taking a breath, John tugged harder on his hair before starting to fuck Sherlock’s mouth. “Not too much,” muttered John, “I’m going to take you right here over the coffee table, I think. And you’d like it, me bruising you with how hard I’m going to fuck you.”

Groaning in appreciation, Sherlock sucked harder, until John pulled him off. He leaned down to kiss him hard. “Over the coffee table, now.”

Sherlock hurried to obey, arse in the air, just so. Admiring the view, John stripped out of his clothes and stepped behind him, running his hands across his skin. The scars had faded to thin lines, but they would always be there, proof of what John meant to him. He leaned down and kissed his back, letting his tongue and mouth forge a trail from his shoulder blade down to the lace. “You are so beautiful,” whispered John.

Moaning, Sherlock spread his legs wider, letting John get a glimpse of how the lace clung to his erection, wet spot already staining the delicate fabric. Reaching down, John squeezed him, earning another deep moan as he kissed his hip. “Please, John.”

“Please, what?” John squeezed his arse.

“Fuck me, John Watson.” Sherlock’s voice was breathy and needy.

John pulled down the panties just enough, retrieving lube from the mess of things on the coffee table. Sherlock moaned yet again as his fingers stroked his entrance before pressing one inside. He rocked back against him. “So good to me, John.”

Smiling, John added another finger. “You deserve good things, Sherlock. We both do.”

“You’re the...mm..best thing to ever happen to me.”

John moved up and kissed him slowly, tenderly, pulling him back against his chest as he kept fingering him, other hand barely touching the scar. His heart beat steadily under his hand, just as it should.

Withdrawing his fingers, he shifted Sherlock, pressing up against him. Sherlock pushed down, bracing on the table as he took John deeper, head falling back against John’s shoulder. “That’s it, that’s good,” whispered John, dropping his hand to squeeze his cock again, freeing it from the lace to stroke him.

Sherlock fucked himself slowly on John's cock. John kissed his ear, murmuring praise as his lover moved, panting and hot. Love swelled in John’s heart, as he held him close, knowing that this was only for him.

Suddenly the baby started crying in the other room. They both turned their heads at the same time, then looked at each other. “She can wait two minutes,” said John, bending him back over the coffee table and grabbing his hips. Sherlock cried out as John pounded into him, trying to ignore the crying as they both reached for their climax. They came at almost the same moment, groaning in unison.

John started to pull out and find his feet, but Sherlock put a hand on his arm. “I’ll get her.” He kissed John’s forehead and pulled on his robe. Smiling, John leaned back against his chair, watching him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Stitchy's prompt
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
